thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Smackdown
}}Super Smash bros. Smackdown is a game in the Super Smash bros. series. It is only for the Nintendo Wii. It will contain multiple pages of playable characters and arenas. The controls are the same as in Brawl. One small difference is that you can now battle with friends in an HP Point Match if you want. Character List *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi-'Final Smash: Greed' *Bowser *Bowser Jr.-'Final Smash: Toybox' *Kamek-'Final Smash: Broom Sweep ' *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy'''-Final Smash: Daisy Blossom ' *Paula-'''Final Smash: PK Starstorm' *Pichu-'Final Smash: Spark ' *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Roy (Complete all events) '-Final Smash: Blazing Sword' *Mewtwo (Play all Melee levels)-'Final Smash: Psycho Extreme ' *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charlizard *Pokemon Ranger: Chimchar/Grotle/Empoleon-'Final Smash: Super Styler' *Fox *Wolf *Sonic *Tails-'Final Smash: Tail Lift ' *Knuckles-'Final Smash: Powerfist ' *Amy-'Final Smash: Hammer Smash' *Cream (100 brawls)-'Final Smash: Cream-Cheese' *Dr. Eggman-'Final Smash: Demolition Ball' *Shadow'''-Final Smash: Chaos Blast''' *Rogue-'Final Smash: Power Dive' *Big-'Final Smash: Froggy Toss ' *Team Chaotix: Espio/Vector/Charmy (Complete Story Mode Part Three) '-Final Smash: Detect' *Babylon Rogues: Jet/Wave/Storm-'Final Smash: Board Boost' *Silver-'Final Smash: Future Power' *Blaze'''-Final Smash: Blazing-Blaze ' *Mr. Game and Watch *Paper Mario-'''Final Smash: Paper Finale ' *Paper Luigi-'Final Smash: Paper Zone ' *Paper Bowser-'Final Smash: Giga Paper ' *Samus/Zero-Suit Samus *Pit (Play all Brawl levels) *Captain Falcon *Falco *Ganondorf *Link *Toon Link (Complete Story Mode Part Two) *Zelda /Shiek *Marth *Ike *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong-'Final Smash: Banana-Swipe ' *Meta Knight *Snake *Gray Fox-'Final Smash: Super Slice' *Nights-'Final Smash: Crescent Spin' *Ice Climbers *Olimar *Ness (Win battle as Lucas) *Lucas *Isaac (Complete Story Mode Part One) -'Final Smash: Psynergy' *King Dedede *Kirby *Starfy-'Final Smash: Monstar' *Little Mac-'Final Smash: One-Hit K.O. ' *Cooking Mama -'Final Smash: Overcook' *Dr. Mario ''(Complete Story Mode Completely)-'Final Smash: Virus Bash' Stages Smackdown Stages *Final Destination *Battlefield *Space Colony ARK *Westopolis *Pokemon Stadium 3 (Battle on Pokemon Stadium 2 stage 10 times) *Reverse World *Atop ATRU Inc. *Mushroom Kingdom *WarioWare Inc. 2 *Temple of the Sea King *Shooting Star Summit *Super Smash Galaxy *Tin Tower *Dry Dry Ruins *Frostwind *Bowser's Belly *Green Hill Zone (Smackdown) *Pufftop Kingdom *Ocean *The City *Art Style: Battle *Metal Cave (Complete Event No7: Metal Mario's Return) *Islands Brawl and Melee Stages *75 m *Poké Floats *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Bros. *New Pork City *Venom *Pictochat *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Pokemon Stadium *Spear Pillar *Onett *Shadow Moses Island *Fountain of Dreams New Items (All items in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Ice Flower-Throws ice balls that temporarily freezes enemies. *POW Block-Can be thrown like the Party Ball; when jumped under, it damages all enemies a little. *DS Stylus-Whacks enemies like a sword. *Bullet Bill Cannon-Shoots out three Bullet Bills, each target and chase after different enemies. *Mario Mini-Mario Minis are activated as soon as they are touched and can push a player over the edge if not avoided. *Baton Bomb-Baton Bombs can be picked up and tossed between enemies until it explodes on the ground, in the air, or in a player's hand. After ten seconds it will begin flashing as an indication to get rid of it, and in 5 more seconds, it will explode. *Voltorb-Voltorb are the only Pokemon not to appear in a Pokeball but instead, imitate one until picked up. Then it immediately explodes. They look slightly different to Pokeballs because Voltorb don't have the button in the center New Assist Trophies (Most assist trophies in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Count Bleck-Throws Shadow Hearts around the field. *Twink-Flies around the stage and stops to create a healing zone. *Doom's Eye-Doom's Eye will fly around followed by a chain of explosions. *Wilfre-The Ohh Wilfre theme from Drawn to Life will play and Wilfre will toss shadow goo around the field. *Moe-Moe will run around the field ramming enemies until he falls off of a ledge or in 20 seconds, whichever comes first. *Pyoro (Red)-The Red Pyoro will walk slowly around the field grabbing enemies with his tongue until time is up and he spits them out at the end. *Pyoro (Yellow)-The Yellow Pyoro spits seeds at enemies. *Starly-Replaces the Starfy Assist Trophy from Brawl. *Ryuta Kawashima M.D.-Ryuta's face appears much like Andross' and distracts players by speaking, like Resetti does. *Master Hand-Master Hand is a flying fist in the background that will eventually hit a random player. *Crazy Hand-Crazy Hand is a distraction who looks just like Master Hand, only it tricks a player into dodging a punch that doesn't hit after-all. *Hero (Drawn to Life)-Hero will run around the stage and attack enemies like a character New Pokeballs (All Pokeballs in Brawl ware in Smackdown too) *Articuno-Articuno will zoom around the field, freezing enemies with a beam of ice.-'Ice Beam' *Zapdos-Zapdos will perch on the field, sending out pulses of electricity.-'Shockwave' *Raikou-Raikou will run around the field, occasionally using biting enemies near enemies.-'Thunder Fang' *Darkrai-Creates a black hole in the center of the arena.-'Dark Void' *Shaymin (Land Form)-Uses torpedo-like leaves to attack enemies.-'Magical Leaf' *Shaymin (Sky Form)-Plants a seed in the ground to make flowers sprout at the base of the arena and slow everyone down.-'Seed Flare' *Bronzong-Spins into an iron ball and rams into enemies.-'Gyro Ball' *Rotom-Transforms into one of five forms and uses it's special move.-'Leaf Storm, Overheat, Air Slash, Blizzard, or Hydro Pump' *Pichu bros.-Create copies of themselves and if you hit the correct one, will receive a random Trophy, CD, or Sticker.-'Double Team' *Pachirisu-Pachirisu's attack similar to Dr. Wright's, he creates a large lightning bolt near where he emerged.-'Thunder' *Wailmer-Wailmer bounces around the stage, avoid his belly.-'Bounce' *Arceus-Arceus is the rarest Pokeball, he creates a circular zone, and if you are within range of it, you will take damage similar to that of a Smart Bomb; however when he leaves, a random Trophy, Cd, or Sticker appears.-'Judgement' *Golbat-Golbat will block the arena's boundaries for 10 seconds. This is extremely helpful to any player about to be K.O.ed.-'Block' New Trophies (All new items, characters, and enemies are trophies too) Pokemon *Shaymin (Land Form) *Shaymin (Sky Form) *Giratina *Giratina (Origin Form) *Arceus *Styler Super Mario bros. *Luma *Hungry Luma *Power Star *Power Star (Green) *Grand Star *Rosalina The Legend of Zelda *Conductor Link *Phantom The Legendary Starfy *Mashtooth *Kit Fish *The Squirts *Shurikit *Ruby *Materu *Dejeel *Konk *Hot Fludge *Moonamool Stone *Piplion *Bilge Monkeys *Globerto *Herman *Old Man Lobber *King Ping *Big Squiddy *Hot-Spring Snapper *Ogura *Mega Snark *Snips *Ronk *Papes *Moe *Bunston *Monstar *Starpedo *Roostar *Starfright Drawn to Life *Hero *Chef Cookie *Isaac *Heather *Samuel *Navy J *Bubba *Tubba *Wilfre *Mike *Jowee *Mari *Indee *Count Choco *Dr. Cure *Zsasha *Cricket CDs Super Smash bros. Smackdown *Metal Cave (Complete Event No7: Metal Mario's Return) Nintendo *Memories *Sparkle *Whistlin' *Showtime Pokemon *2B A Master (Instrumental) The Legendary Starfy *Map *Boss Battle *Mashtooth Battle Drawn to Life *Snowy World *Dark Cave *Forest 1 *Underwater *Island 1 *City 2 *Frostwind *A Rocket! *Mere Theif *Ohh Wilfre! *False Hope *Sad Village *Snow Fight *Festival *Mari+Jowee *At Night *Yarrgh! *Trouble *Farmin' *Special *City Funk *Alternative Story To see the story page go to: Super Smash bros. Smackdown/Story Events To see the events page go to: Super Smash bros. Smackdown/Events Category:Wii Category:Super Smash Bros.